


Дэвид

by fandomDeusEx2017_rus, N7Dron



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDeusEx2017_rus/pseuds/fandomDeusEx2017_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: Адам Дженсен уже год работает бок о бок со своей бывшей возлюбленной





	Дэвид

**Название:** Дэвид  
**Цикл:** Имена  
**Автор:** N7Dron  
**Бета:** Helios  
**Размер:** драббл, 543 слова  
**Пейринг:** Адам Дженсен/Меган Рид  
**Категория:** гет  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Адам Дженсен уже год работает бок о бок со своей бывшей возлюбленной  


Год с небольшим в «Шариф Индастриз». 

Мало, конечно. Но он уже кое-что сделал для компании, его уважают. А личные задания Дэвида Шарифа не дают потерять уважение к себе. Он может многое, и босс, как никто, способен это оценить. 

Все хорошо. 

Мексикантаун и позорное увольнение остались где-то далеко, в другой жизни, — Меган со своим предложением появилась очень вовремя. Он не стал отказываться. Может, кто-то и думал, что ему тяжело будет работать рядом с ней, но нет. Почти нет. 

Три года врозь. Это много. И год с небольшим — снова рядом, видятся каждый день. Смешно, но, может быть, даже чаще, чем когда жили под одной крышей.  
Старая боль осталась в прошлом, истёрлась, растаяла, как дым. Теперь они просто друзья. Близкие люди, почти родственники.

***

…Они расстались легко. Все давно к тому шло, и день, когда она сказала ему: «Знаешь, наверное, нам лучше некоторое время пожить отдельно…», рано или поздно должен был настать. Адам кивнул, соглашаясь, сам безучастно дивясь тому, что внутри ничего не дернулось, не ёкнуло. Просто привычная беспросветная пустота. 

Да, давно. 

Им было трудно с самого начала: редкие выходные, ночи по отдельности. У него спецназ, у неё — забирающий всю душу, всю суть — «Шариф Индастриз». И редкие, такие редкие, драгоценные вечера, которые можно было провести вместе. Но они любили друг друга, и разлука делала всё острее. Нежность, беспокойство, радость встречи, сладость первого прикосновения — захлёстывали, не давая дышать. 

А потом… 

Уныло мерцающий свет дорогой, во всю стену, их новой тв-панели, приглушённый звук включенного от скуки матча. Он всегда так боялся пропустить её звонок. 

«Уже закончили, я еду», — всё реже и реже.  
«Не жди, ложись без меня», — всё чаще. 

Он психовал, уходил спать в казарму, не звонил день, два, сбрасывал вызовы. Забот хватало, забыться было легко. 

Она находила его сама. Подкарауливала утром у работы, бросалась к нему и говорила, говорила. Гладила маленькой ладошкой форму на груди, обнимала тонкими руками за шею, касалась уха теплыми губами. «Адам, прости. Люблю. Не могу без тебя». Первый раз у него сердце чуть не выскочило из груди. В пятый — лишь дёрнулось тоскливо. Но он тоже не мог без неё. 

Может, выдержал бы, если бы между ними стояла только работа. Но это её бесконечное «Дэвид, Дэвид, Дэвид» жгло, бесило, выводило из себя. «Я должна кое-что показать Дэвиду». «Дэвид очень просил задержаться, отчет нужен утром». «Нам с Дэвидом надо кое-что обсудить, приду поздно». И не приходила вовсе, ночевала на работе. 

Он запрещал себе думать о них, твердил себе, что Шариф — её босс, а она — конченый трудоголик; злился, молчал, потом смирился. И, когда ему уже стало всё равно, она предложила расстаться. «Пожить отдельно». Он равнодушно кивнул. 

***

Всё в прошлом. Адам видит её каждый день, относится к ней тепло. «Она большая умница, наша девочка, правда ведь?» — говорит босс, ласково улыбаясь. Адам соглашается с какой-то тайной гордостью.

Иногда Адаму хочется обнять её, сказать что-то ободряющее. Меган не против, прижимается благодарно в ответ. Он кладет подбородок ей на плечо, шепчет о том, что ей надо отдохнуть, и что очень хотел бы, чтобы в её жизни был кто-то близкий, не одна только сплошная работа круглые сутки. Меган смеётся, отмахивается. У неё так никого и нет, теперь он знает точно. Наверное, Адам только порадовался бы, если бы кто-то появился. Он давно её не ревнует.

Вот только почему-то его снова и снова обжигает, когда, воркуя, она своим нежным голоском с придыханием говорит: «Дэвид».


End file.
